Enamorada
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: The words 'I am' are potent words. Be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you are claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you. [Koga x Kagome]


**Title:** Enamorada  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Koga x Kagome  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Summary:** The words 'I am' are potent words. Be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you are claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you.  
**Word Count:** 2,198  
**Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summery is a quote by A.L. Kitselman.

**A/N:** Repost from my .Liars account.

* * *

"Hey wench! Hurry the well up, we gotta go!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched the back and forth of insults and biting comments like they were watching a tennis match, eyes flicking from first one to the other, waiting for the inevitable –

"SIT!"

\- ah, there it was.

Sango sighed as Kagome stomped off into the underbrush, muttering a continued stream of insults under her breath. "I better go get her," she said to Miroku, "before she attracts every demon in a twenty mile radius with her yelling. She darted away quickly before Miroku could slide his hand somewhere that would earn him a concussion and followed the trail of broken branches and crushed greenery to her friend.

Kagome was sitting beside a creek, absentmindedly tossing rocks into the water, still seething. "That _idiot_! That _jerk_! That, that, that –"

"Ass?"

Kagome shrieked, and only Sango grabbing her elbow kept her from tumbling face-first into the water.

"Sorry." She settled down beside her friend, letting the silence seep back into the area before she spoke again. "Are you alright?"

A heaving sigh was her answer. "I don't know Sango. I'm just so… so _sick_ of him acting like that." She sighed again, resting her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around them, and looking all-together forlorn. "It hurts."

Sango wasn't one for feminine comfort, but she placed a reassuring arm around her friend. "It will get better, Kagome. You love him, right?"

There was a long pause and when she answered her voice was quiet. "I'm not sure I do anymore."

* * *

"Lady Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!" Miroku grinned up at her as she hesitantly approached him. "Come! Sit beside me – bear me son – relax."

She blinked, chose to ignore the middle statement, and sat, making sure to be out of reach of wandering hands. Though she still eyed him warily. "I don't think it's possible to relax around you," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She quickly changed the subject. "I'm ready to continue my miko training!"

Thirty minutes go by with Miroku continuing to teach Kagome to harness and control her powers, before the sensation of a pair of jewel shards rushing towards them makes her snap her eyes open just moments before Koga swirls into the clearing in a burst of wind.

"Kagome! I thought I caught your scent!"

Not bothering to stand, she simply stared up at the wolf prince, waiting to see what he wanted. She blinked when he sprawled onto the ground before them and stared at them expectantly. "Um – hello, Koga..."

He grinned, big and honest, eyes the exact shade of the sky behind him. "Don't mind me, Kagome, I'll just watch."

"Uh, well – " She turned a floundering gaze to Miroku, but he was meditating, eyes closed, and obstinately ignoring the pair of them until they decided what was going on. "Why?" She finally settled for, turning back to the demon.

It was his turn to blink. "Uh, well, I don't know." He grinned again, eyes closing with the width of it. "I just like being near you, I guess."

There was a beat, before Kagome giggled. At Koga's surprised look, it turned into a full blown laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what is!"

* * *

"_Inuyasha!_ I'm just so sick of – ugh!" Kagome stomped her food in frustration as she glared at the hanyou.

A cowering Shippou hid behind Sango and Miroku while an amused Koga glanced back and forth between the arguing pair. He made no secret that he loved seeing that dog get yelled at.

"What is your _problem_, you wench?!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, either forgetting or not caring about the subjugation beads around his neck. "I was just trying to protect you!"

"_SIT!_" She yelled, causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground. "Protect me? _Protect me_? From _what_? He wasn't _doing_ anything to me! But you, _you_ can run off in the middle of the night to find you precious Kikyo!" She spat out at him. "Whose entire goal, by the way, is to _kill you!_ And you're too blind to see it! If _anyone_ needs protection, Inuyasha, it's you! Protection from your colossal ego.

The set of onlookers were all watching with dropped jaws by now as Inuyasha, struggling against the force that had slammed him into the ground, replied, "But that mangy wolf – "

"That _mangy wolf_ has saved me just as many times as you have!" Kagome said, causing Koga's chest to swell with pride. "And even though he has some princess who's prettier than me and stronger than me who hangs all over him, he doesn't run. Off. With. Her!" As Inuyasha's head appeared over the rim of the hole, she stared at him sadly. "I thought dogs were supposed to be loyal, Inuyasha. Not _cheating bastards_."

"What are you trying to say, wench? That you're in love with that mangy wolf?"

Without even thinking she yelled back. "Maybe I am in love with him, Inuyasha!" A small part of her felt bad at the flash of hurt in his eyes, until the same part of her remembered that he had been off gallivanting with an undead priestess all last night, and she found she didn't really care. So she turned and walked off.

Partway down a path in the forest she vaguely thought led to the hot springs, someone grabbed her by the arm and she stopped. "Inuyasha, I don't want to – "

"It's me."

Kagome turned at the deep voice, eyes already wide and face blushing as she remembered what she had blurted out. "Koga," she started, but stopped when she met his intense cerulean eyes. "I – "

"I know that mutt is an idiot, but I'm not." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know you didn't mean it." He was staring at her very intently, eyes darting across her face as he took in every feature.

"I…" Face blushing madly, she took half-a-step backwards, letting his hand fall from her face to his side. "Inuyasha… and I just… just wanted to… to…"

Another small smile. "I know." He looked off into the forest for a moment, eyes far away.

Kagome opened her mouth, let it fall closed. What could she say? Sorry I used your unwavering affection to make the guy I love jealous? Whoops, her bad. And it wasn't like she _didn't_ like Koga. He was very…

… handsome – the way the dappled light fell across his face, highlighting his chiseled jaw and sloping nose, his finely arched brows and deep eyes …

… nice. Wait, what?

"Koga, I –" She broke off as he turned to look at her, dark hair swinging to and for around his shoulders and his blue eyes boring into her like endless pools of water.

Koga lifted a brow as Kagome sputtered and blushed. "Kagome?" He stepped closer, stopping when her blush deepened and she ducked her head. His smile this time, was slow and sly. "Do you know why I always say that you're my woman?" She shook her head, but didn't raise her eyes to his. "Because to say something is to make it true."

Her head snapped up at that, understanding immediately what he was getting at. She opened her mouth to – what? Deny it? – but he tugged her closer to him with the hand he still had wrapped lightly around her elbow and leaned down, down, to press their noses together. She went almost cross-eyed at the motion but was too frozen in shock to pull back. "Now I _know_ you'll be my woman someday." So lightly she almost couldn't feel it, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and, before she could respond, he whirled away and way gone.

Feeling an inexplicable urge to go after him that she couldn't explain, she sat down heavily on the ground, and covered her face with her hands. "I am never speaking again."

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no… _How did this happen? Kagome was frantically pressing a wad of cloth to the gaping hole in Koga's side, her hands were slick and red with vibrant red blood. They were shaking. "Koga, open your eyes you idiot." Behind her she could hear the battle coming to a close, Inuyasha able to get the one up on the large demon they were fighting after Koga leapt in front of Kagome and took the blow meant for her. The blow that would have surely killed her.

"Don't you die on me you idiot wolf," she muttered to him. "You think you can just kiss someone and then die the next time you see them."

"_WHAT_?" Inuyasha's outraged yell was cut off by the sound of something large and violent being slammed into him, but Kagome barely noticed.

No, what she noticed was the wince from the demon she was nursing. His eyes cracked open, a sliver of blue in a pale face. "Won't die…" he wheezed, mouth quirking in a cocky half-smile. "Gotta make you… my woman… first…"

If he wasn't already so injured, she would slap him. "You… _idiot_!" She pressed the clothe into his side harshly and he groaned. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! You could have run us out of the way!" Her head dropped, chin tucked to her chest. "You _idiot_," she whispered again.

When she felt him struggling to rise she panicked and tried to force him back down, yelling for Sango, but he hushed her and waved off her friends. Even injured he was much stronger than her, so he was soon sitting, eyes now level with her. Hers were wide and worried, his were fierce and stubborn. "I'm not every going to apologize for saving my woman." He tilted his head to the side as her eyes glistened with tears, terror giving way to relief, fear to anger, too many emotions to contain in any other way. When he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, she did nothing to move. "My woman."

Her breath shuddered out of her in a half-laugh, half-sigh. "Yeah…"

* * *

Weeks go by, weeks that the group doesn't see the wolf prince while he heals, weeks were Kagome worries about him, where Inuyasha complains about him, where the group reminds him that he _saved Kagome's life_ and he huffs and complains about _that_. But Kagome is resolutely silent about the matter, ignoring Inuyasha and spending most days lost in her own thoughts.

It is during one of these introspective moments, as she sits on a hilltop watching the sunset that a sudden swirl of air and the sensation of jewel shards, makes her start.

The wind has hardly had a chance to die around him, he doesn't have a chance to call out a greeting, before Koga suddenly finds her arms full of miko. Quick reflexing keep them from falling, but he still reels back a few steps before his arms wind around her. "Kagome?"

"Where have you _been_?!" Her words are muffled because her face is pressed against his collarbone.

"Um… around?"

It's apparently the wrong answer, because suddenly there's an angry face not inches from his own. "_Around_? I've been so worried! What if your stitches reopened and you bled to death? What if you got an infection? What if the blade had been poisoned? What if – "

"You were worried about me?"

"I – " Her mouth snaps shut. She glanced away and muttered something under her breath through clenched teeth that even Koga can't make out.

"What?"

"I _said_ – " He's enthralled to see the gentle spread of a blush blooming across her cheeks, "that isn't a woman allowed to be worried about her man?"

It takes a full three seconds for it to register to him and when it does the thrill that shoots through him at the possessiveness of the statement is undeniable. "_What did you say?_" The question is breathed out of him on a sigh.

Her chin comes up defiantly and she meets his eyes. "I said you're my – "

She never finishes the statement, because lips are suddenly pressed against her. Though she makes a muffled noise of surprise, she doesn't pull away. Koga gives her no time to lean closer as he begins to murmur against her mouth. "Yours, yes, I'm yours." He leans back just far enough to grin down at her, all bad boy charming. "And you're mine." The grin widens. "I told you that saying something made it true."

For a moment, she gaps at him while he laughs, but finally she joins him, giggling up at him, happy and at ease. "Yeah," she says, as she tilts her head up at him, encouraging him to lean down, "I guess you did."


End file.
